


Color Me Blue

by Johniarty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Jotunheim, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Thor (Marvel), Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Submissive Thor, Thorki - Freeform, Time Skips, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Fleeing Surtur's attack on Asgard, Prince Thor takes the Bifrost in a desperate attempt to reach safety until Odin can come for him. He lands in snow, body aching, lost and cold. Fortunately, an exiled hunter sees the Asgardian star falling.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 303
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Color Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX/gifts).



> Ishonun is the honey of Jotunheim's bees :3
> 
> I took like... MOST of my giftee's prompts and worked them into one, I hope they like it!

“Run! Thor, _run!_ Now!” 

The prince scrambled to his feet and hurried from the courtyard of the palace. Blood ran down his cheek. Eyes wide, gasping for breath, he ran in a blind panic. If he could find Heimdall he could escape. If he could find Heimdall he could wait out Sutur’s attack somewhere safe.

Odin would come find him, wherever he hid. It wouldn’t be forever. He’d fought off worse monsters, after all - Asgard would be fine. Thor needed to focus on his escape. Beneath him the bifrost creaked and groaned, slick and shining in the light of the flames. 

“Hurry, my lord!”

Heimdall beckoned him into the chamber, his blood-drenched sword hovering over the lock. Thor rushed inside, risking a glance behind him. A huge fireball soared through the air, burning with eternal flames. 

“Heimdall! Look -“

The building rocked with the force of the blast. 

Rainbow light surrounded him as Heimdall turned the key. He went hurtling through space, spinning in the embrace of the Bifrost, with no idea where he was headed. His heart ached; for his father, for his home, for his friends… he wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t strong enough to fight alongside Odin on the battlefield.

He couldn’t help. No Omega could. 

Thor hit the ground with a sickening crack. Shards of the Bifrost’s energy clung to his cape and clothing, cutting into his skin. His face was wet with tears, silent sobs wracking his body.

Cold, wet powder slipped between the gaps in his robe. He tried to push himself to his feet but his hands slipped from beneath his weight. As his body trembled he swallowed the knot of fear in his throat. 

“Help… someone… any- anyone…” 

The world began to fade as pain overwhelmed him.

Several miles away, a hunter followed the rainbow-colored trail left in his wake.

* * *

Everything hurt. Thor’s body felt as if he’d gone one on one with Volstagg - he couldn’t move, no matter how he tried. His head swam. It was cold, colder than he’d ever experienced, but a faint warmth cut through it.

Someone was massaging hot oil into his skin.

Thor opened his eyes, trying to blink away the blur. A shape looked over him, blue and black and white. The strong scent of an Alpha nearly overwhelmed him. It turned to him - or seemed to - and leaned in close.

When the creature spoke Thor couldn’t understand it. Its voice was soft and melodic, soothing in a way he couldn’t quite explain… like a soak in the hot springs, like sheets warmed in summer sunlight. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t - do you speak the Common tongue of the realms?”

He was met with silence. At first. 

A frigid breeze stirred his blond hair. The stranger began to chant. Power filled the air, sharp and pulsing through his body. He came into focus as the energy of his spell released.

Long black hair, glowing red eyes, rich blue skin… Two long horns curved back around his skull. Revealing furs barely covered his shoulders and hips, gold jewelry hanging down beneath them. His cheeks were high, his lips thin, his body lined with fine white marks that glistened when he moved.

 _Breathtaking_. Thor found himself staring.

“Do you understand?”

“Ah! Yes, I - is this your magic?”

He nodded.

“A comprehension spell - flawed, but passable. You… You are not of Jötunheim.”

“I’m from Asgard. I was fleeing… Wait. Jötunheim? Land of the Frost Giants?” Thor swallowed. Every Asgardian child knew the stories of the hungry giants who tore their soldiers apart with their teeth, drinking their blood, who longed to storm Asgard and eat the children who talked back to their fathers or snuck extra sweet rolls.

“Yes.”

The giant leaned down, studying Thor curiously.

“You’re… you’re small. For a giant.”

“Yes.”

The Jötunn wasn’t very good at conversation, Thor thought, frowning slightly. Surely something would coax him into a proper conversation...

“My name is Thor. Do you have a name?”

“Loki.”

Thor smiled, and Loki’s crimson eyes widened. He reached out and squeezed Thor’s cheeks, feeling the expression, his own face trying to match it.

"Hey - stop that,” he laughed, swatting his hand away.

“Are you hungry?” Loki looked him over, but kept his hands to himself.

“No. Just… sore. I hurt.”

“Your leg is broken. Your arm dislocated. Several cuts and bruises… but you will heal. I will heal you.”

The fall from the Bifrost hurt him more than he’d realized - even with his royal blood, healing a shattered bone would take time. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere pressing to be.

Or a home to return to.

“Thank you.”

“You will give me something in return, Thor. My help is not free.”

“Of course. You saved my life. Anything you need, I will give you.”

Loki climbed onto the mattress and straddled Thor’s hips. The heat of his body sent chills along Thor’s skin. His black hair surrounded them like a curtain, making their space even more intimate. Beneath him, Thor felt something he’d never experienced before.

A thrill. A deep, sexual ache to give himself over to the alien creature, to devote himself to his pleasure. All he ever wanted seemed to exist solely in Loki. Every fantasy, every desire, Loki could fulfill.

Magic thrummed in the air, from the current spell or others, Thor couldn’t say. He wasn’t trained in the arcane arts. He couldn’t pick apart the sensations like his mother could. 

“I want a child,” Loki breathed. “Born of our two worlds. I want to fill your belly with my seed and nurture the life that grows within. I… have seen. A great future, realms united, peace at last - for a child of Jötunn and Asgardian blood.”

As he spoke Loki pressed down against Thor, grinding his cock against his tattered trousers. Groaning, Thor tipped his head back, dark lashes fluttering closed. He couldn’t be what Loki wanted. His heat wasn’t due for several months - if he was expected to breed it meant staying in the cold tundra far longer than he wanted. Even so, hearing those soft-whispered words sent fire coursing through his veins. He wanted Loki to use him any way he desired. If he didn’t get pregnant, well.

They’d just have to keep trying.

“I… Yes,” Thor answered. “If that’s the price, I’ll gladly pay it.”

“You will. You want it. I can feel it, Thor. Your lust. Your _need_ . An Omega’s unceasing ache to be fucked until they can’t so much as speak. I can _smell_ it.”

Loki lowered his head until their lips were barely a breath apart.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you want to be bred. That you’ll carry my child. That you’ll do anything I ask of you.”

He swallowed, forcing himself to meet Loki’s intense gaze.

“I… I want you to breed me, Loki. I will do anything - anything you ask. Anything to please you. Let me be the vessel for your seed, the mother to your litter…”

It was hot. Too hot. Fire burned in a makeshift hearth carved into the stone of the cave wall, but it wasn’t near enough to where he lay to make Thor sweat the way he was. His stomach lurched, tingling, and he let out a trembling breath. What was happening to him?

It felt familiar.

It felt like a proper heat.

Loki rolled his hips, sliding his groin along the shaft of Thor’s cock. He could feel every inch of his matching erection pressing against his own. Just a little more weight. Just a little more friction. It wasn’t _enough_. He craved a sure touch, something substantial to make him come. A low whine slipped from his throat as his cunt throbbed between his cheeks. 

The thick scent of an Alpha washed over him. Thor’s vision swam as he breathed deep, inhaling the pheromones, his body responding by leaking hot slime. He longed to be claimed, to finally be mated, and Loki smelled so good… They would be compatible, of that much Thor was certain. How incredible would their sex be if he gave in? 

“Oh… Please…”

“I will. In time. You need to heal.” 

Loki slipped off of him with one fluid movement and moved to tend the fire. Flushed, hard, and wet, all Thor could do was lay there and accept the sudden lack of weight against him. It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t touch himself, he couldn’t fill his hungry hole that begged to be spread and ravaged.

“Wait. No, no. Is that… it?”

“I... don’t understand. Is _what_ it, Thor?”

“You tease me, you let me breathe in your scent until my body can’t take it, and then you leave me restless and desperate? Come back, Loki. I said yes.”

Loki smirked at Thor over his shoulder, his eyes glittering with mischief. 

“Heal, Thor. Until then, teasing is all you’ll get.”

* * *

Each day Loki knelt beside Thor and massaged hot oil into his muscles. Magic flowed from his fingertips, pale green seidr following the patterns he traced into his skin. Each day Thor grew stronger, his bones knitting themselves back together under Loki’s tender care.

After the morning massage Loki would leave their cave. He returned every dusk with a fresh kill for them to eat. The deer-like creatures he gutted and hung in front of the cave to let the meat mature. Thor cleaned the birds and small game he brought back. It was a welcome distraction from the embers burning in his gut.

He kept them both warm and well-fed as he promised. Loki turned the skins to leathers, and the leathers to clothes for Thor to replace his scraps with. He assumed the role of Thor’s Alpha readily despite their lack of any sort of bond or claim. Every need was cared for, every desire fulfilled - except for his dripping cunt, his aching cock, and the lust he could not restrain.

It was several weeks before Thor was graced with any sort of relief from the need consuming him. He lay on the slab, covered in warm furs, sleeping heavily. Belly full of tea and meat, his dreams were calm and comfortable. Loki stalked through them, his scent giving him a predatory, monstrous shape in the landscape of Thor’s mind. He let out a soft sound of fear.

Loki caught the change in his scent immediately. He glanced up from where he sat carving protective runes into the stone. Thor’s furrowed brow and sweat-slicked skin worried him. His fear was palpable, sour, and Loki couldn’t help the anger that rose in response. Whatever scared his Omega needed to be banished - but oneiromancy was one magic he hadn’t mastered. Rifling through someone’s dreams could be dangerous. No matter how careful a novice he may be, the chance to put Thor in a permanent coma would loom over every spell. 

No. He needed something simpler, a way to soothe him without risking his health. 

Loki rose to his feet and crossed to the stone table Thor rested atop. Slowly, carefully, he pulled back the furs that covered his body. The sweet, cloying scent of his nectar nearly destroyed the last shreds of his resolve. Loki reached out and spread his cheeks. They came apart slowly, the sticky slime that seeped from Thor’s hungry cunt leaving them wet and resistant. How delicious his pink little hole looked. How it _begged_ Loki to fill it…

He shook his head and let Thor go. Not yet. He couldn’t fuck him yet. Thor wasn’t ready. 

Every day Loki repeated a ritual to prepare his body. Jötunns and Asgardians normally could not interbreed, but Thor was _his_ . And Jötunheim was _his._ If he wanted to reclaim his place on the throne, he needed an heir - and what better heir than the prince of two worlds? His crash on Jötunheim was the work of the Norns themselves, delivering him a compatible Omega and the means of his ascension. Two more weeks and he could breed the muscular prince. They could bond. His litter would grow inside him, and then Laufey would have no choice but to elevate him above his kin. 

Laufey would have no choice but to welcome his runt of a son home. 

He climbed onto the slab and lowered himself down on Thor’s legs. They were healed; Thor’s immobility was entirely his doing. A simple illusion, a simple holding spell, and Thor believed his body weak. He spun his seidr into a mask - he wouldn’t need to breathe, he wouldn’t succumb to the scent of honey clinging to Thor’s skin. Loki slipped his cock free of the leather and dragged his thick blue tongue along the shaft. Sweet, so sweet it made his teeth ache, and wet with his terrified sweat, it tasted better than anything he’d ever experienced. 

Without hesitation Loki swallowed him to the base, his nose caressing the downy golden hair covering Thor’s skin. He sucked greedily, throat opening, bobbing his head with ease. He gagged every time he forced himself down, drooling down his shaft, saliva pooling at the curve of his balls. Loki moaned. Omegas weren’t as girthy as Alphas, but Thor was bigger than most he’d seen. He filled his mouth so well, stretching him past his limits, and Loki knew that if he needed to breathe he’d never leave the cave again. If he could smell Thor, if he caught the scent of his pleasure, he’d fuck him until they starved.

Sloppy noises coaxed Thor from his nightmares. His body was nearly scalding, sweat making his skin shine. Pleasure unlike any washed over him, a tight, wet bliss that slid along his aching cock. He opened his eyes to see Loki sucking him eagerly. No hands, just his hot mouth swallowing him again and again. 

“Ah… Loki…”

Dark red eyes turned up to meet his heady gaze. Loki’s face was slick with spit, drooling like a babe, gagging hard enough to make his eyes water. He looked eager, hungry, and wild - almost feral in his need to taste him, to overwhelm every sense with Thor’s sex. How could Thor control himself in the face of such naked lust?

Thor thrust twice, choking Loki with his girth before coming hard down his throat. 

He swallowed every drop, never dropping his gaze. Loki pulled back, still drooling, and patted Thor’s thigh.

“What a treat…”

“More,” Thor panted. “Please, Loki, I’m so empty…”

Loki forced himself to crawl away from the pleading Asgardian. He wasn’t ready. Not yet. He had to control himself.

“That’s all you get. For now. Rest, Thor.”

He didn’t bother to hide his own swollen cock from Thor’s sight as he turned away.

* * *

The intoxicating stench of rut filled their cave. Thor could walk, but his frequent hikes did nothing to ease his increasingly demanding heat. He left a trail wherever he passed, slick fluid dripping from between his thighs. Loki barely spoke. He restrained himself as best he could, keeping distance between them, hunting to distract himself from the cloying scent dizzying his head, but the moons had finally aligned. His spell work energized, burning bright with the silver lunar light. 

After all his planning, the time to harvest his Omega had finally arrived.

Seidr surged through the cave. Thor moaned as magic penetrated his skin, coaxing his body to the peak of its fertility. He dug his nails into the stone and rolled his hips with a soft, pathetic whine. Loki stood staring down at him, a predatory smile touching his lips. 

“Tell me, Thor - how badly does your cunt ache? How hungry is your desperate little hole?” Another wave of pleasure washed over him under Loki’s ravenous gaze, the magic making him all the more dizzy. 

“It’s unbearable!” He cried. Thor pushed himself up and rested back on his forearms. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight, shining with sweat. He looked as if he would fall apart at any moment. 

“Please, please, I beg you, I cannot take this anymore! Fuck me, Loki. Put your child in me, fuck me until I’m swollen with your seed. I’m ready, I’m ready, please!”

“That’s my good boy.”

Loki climbed onto the makeshift bed and stripped his revealing clothes. His cock was swollen and glowing with the magical energy building inside him. Undressing Thor took no time at all - he wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t careful. Loki ripped through the furs and leathers covering Thor’s muscular body, baring his form to the hot cave. Despite the difference in the sizes of their cocks, he still found Thor’s impressive. It was slick, the skin pulled back as it strained for any sort of contact, short but thicker than any Loki had experienced before.

A trail of sickly sweet liquid pooled beneath his thighs. The scent sent shudders along Loki’s spine. His, it was all his, to taste and fuck and fill and - 

He took a steadying breath and fitted himself between Thor’s powerful legs. With one slender hand he guided his cock to his hole and rubbed its head against the muscle. Thor’s cunt was searing hot. It trembled and clenched, begging Loki to fill it as Thor let out a needy sob. 

“Don’t tease me, Loki, please - breed me!”

Loki pressed into him with one sharp thrust. He buried his cock to the hilt. The heat, the slickness of him, nearly overwhelmed him. Panting, he forced himself to stay still and focus on Thor.

Stars bloomed across Thor’s vision. Loki’s cock was cool, soothing the fire burning inside him. He loosed a rapturous moan, head falling back as pleasure threatened to drown him. Breathing felt impossible. Every nerve in his body hummed. Never in his life had he experienced such a sensation - fulfillment. All Thor could think of was the feel of his cunt stretching to accept Loki’s length. 

“Fuck,” Loki growled, letting his own head slump down. His black hair tickled Thor’s chest. 

“More. I need more, Loki, please… I, I do not know what more there could be, but I _need_ it…”

Loki thrust hard. He rolled into Thor again and again, fucking him deep and fast. Every plunge coaxed more liquid from his drooling cunt. He kept control of the magic, but that was a feat nearly beyond his ability. He’d never had a partner as eager as Thor, nor as thoroughly debauched. Breeding the Asgardian brat was all that mattered to him.

Breeding him, knotting him, and bonding him. 

“Like that,” Thor panted weakly. “Just like that! Loki, oh… Fuck me, fuck me…”

Loki let out a feral snarl and pulled back. He grabbed Thor’s hips and flipped him with one fluid movement. With Thor now on his belly Loki guided him to his knees and shoved his cock inside once more. The new angle allowed him to drive deeper, to scratch the nerves itching inside of Thor. 

Thor sobbed and forced his hips backward. Loki’s scent muddled his mind and clouded his senses. He squirted around his cock and writhed in ecstasy. Still, something wasn’t right. His chest throbbed with a pulsing pain that Loki’s rough sex couldn’t ease. His very blood seemed to beg for something he couldn’t put into words.

“... Bond,” he managed to mumble. “Bond. Bond. Yours, let me be yours, it has to be you! It’s you, Loki, I’m…”

“Mine,” Loki finished. 

He didn’t hesitate. Loki leaned down and dragged his tongue over the nape of Thor’s neck. The taste of his pulse was sweet like Ishonun. Growling, Loki sank his fangs into his skin and bit him hard. The seidr he’d been holding erupted from the patterns on his skin. The white burned a hot green and Thor screamed, eyes rolling back in his head. Heat built in his gut with each thrust of Loki’s hips. Blood welled from the wound and evaporated into smoke, the red mixing with the glimmering magic aura. Ice seemed to fill Thor as the Bond worked through him, entwining their very souls together before the Norns. The cold melted quickly, replaced with the same heat he’d felt before - but far more intense. A star burned inside him, answering the hypnotic allure of the same force inside Loki. 

Thor came hard, half out of his mind with bliss, spilling over the furs that covered the stone. He tightened around Loki, cunt swallowing him greedily. The swell of his knot pressed against his raw muscle and Thor whimpered with eager lust. 

Loki wanted to speak, to coax his mate to take every drop of his seed, but he refused to stop biting. Thor tasted too good, the pleasure was too perfect, to relinquish his hold on his throat. The magic in the cave began drawing toward them once more, circling their shining bodies like a cocoon. Loki forced his hips forward, working the swollen knot at the base of his cock past Thor’s slippery hole. He grabbed a fistful of Thor’s soft blond hair and forced his head back. His loud moan was permission enough for Loki. He snapped his hips and his knot slipped right inside of Thor.

His cock pulsed at the new tight sensation that wrapped around him. He filled Thor, coming deep inside his narrow cunt. Thor mumbled bliss-drunk praises, shifting slowly to move the semen inside him. He could feel it, stretching his belly and flooding every inch of his hole. Loki’s knot ensured not a single drop was wasted. 

Seidr flowed into them, fulfilling the parameters of Loki’s carefully-crafted ritual. A pale blue mark appeared on Thor’s belly. He could feel it, cold as ice, as it melded with his own faint power.

“What… What do we do now? We’re mated, we’re’s stuck - “

Loki laughed and released his bite. 

“Once my knot goes down,” he purred, “I fuck you again. And again. And again, until the sun rises. We aren’t leaving until you’re swollen with my litter. No matter how long it takes, Thor. You belong to me now.”

Thor let out a lazy hum.

“Good. I…. I like this. I like how it feels to be bonded with you.”

“Is it the bond, or the knot?” Loki teased.

After several silent minutes of contemplation, Thor closed his eyes.

“Both.”

Loki let himself rest against Thor’s naked, sweaty, sticky body, his arms wrapped around his heavy belly.

He’d have his place in the palace again soon. And this time, he wouldn’t be forced to endure it alone. Now he had Thor. His miracle. His mate. His broodmare. A pliant, eager man as much of a slut as he was.

In his heart Loki knew they were perfect for one another. 


End file.
